The Fix
by HarumiLove
Summary: Being a senior sucks, but that one person can make it all the better - even if no one approves and it can never be found out. One thing can fix everything. Love, Harumi
1. Breakdown

Greetings! I just had to do this ;_; Hope You Enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 1: Breakdown

It just felt like one of those days – one of those days where the sky is nice and crisp and a little damp. Like it was going to rain soon. However, it can't rain, not just yet. Not until he goes out to get some groceries. Turning his motorcycle on, he hears the first roar of the engine and then nothing. "Tech, dammit." The red-head sighs and gets of his bike before standing there, in his open garage, staring at his prize possession. It had been giving him some problems but he didn't think anything of it at the time. Walking over to a work bench he grabs his tool box to pull out some equipment. Looking at the engine he didn't see anything wrong, and figured it was just a bad fuse. Looking up at the sky, it was starting to get darker. Looking back at his bike, he looked puzzled. On one hand he could just wait and not have his bike until the rain would pass. On the other hand, he really wanted to fix his bike. Grabbing his jacket hanging on a nearby chair, he mumbled to himself and walked out of his garage, closing it behind him.

Someone he knew he could trust..Rolf obviously. The guy was a bit weird with his way of thinking but hey to each their own. They had been friends since they were kids, always getting into trouble – or rather, him getting into trouble and Rolf bailing him out somehow. He was very grateful for his friend's help and this was another time that he needed it. Walking up to the front door of Rolf's house he knocked and waited for an answer. Nothing. Pulling his hat on tighter and zipping up his jacket, he could feel the wind getting stronger and colder. Sighing, he walked back the way he came so that he could knock on Ed's door. Stopping on the sidewalk, he turned around again. No, he couldn't trust Ed – not that he thought Ed would steal from him or anything, but, they guy was a big klutz not that he could really help that about him. Sighing, he stood there on the sidewalk to think. Was Nazz home? Walking down the path, he came to the end to walk up the porch and to the front door. Knocking, he found that there was no answer either. Groaning, he threw his head back. Where was everyone?! Not that the cul-de-sac was completely empty, just that there was no one else that he could rely on. Walking back to his house, he thought about his options, which really, was to just wait for the rain to pass; it was going to hit any second now. Stopping, she shoved his hands into his jean pockets and groaned. "Damn."

While dragging his feet he ended up at the front door of a house he never goes to. He had to force his hand out of his pocket to knock on the door. He waits for a few seconds before deciding that this was stupid and that he should just go; that is, until the door opened.

"Kevin?"

In front of the red-head was Eddward. A boy with a thin frame and a black beanie hat that he never takes off – not that he has much room to say, he never takes off his red hat either. Eddward stood there looking for Kevin to say something, but he just couldn't.

"Do you need something? You hardly ever appear at my doorstep. In fact, this is the first time." He nods.

"Yeah, well." Kevin sighs and looks up. "Damn it.."

Eddward looked surprised by the words.

"Look," He looks back at Edd. "I need some help."

"Help?"

"Yes…my bike isn't working and I need a new fuse but need someone to watch my bike until I get back."

Watch his bike? Was it going to go somewhere without Kevin? Edd looked confused. "Kevin, motorcycles do not come to life on their own and ride away."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Yes I _know_ that; I just don't want anything happening to it while I walk to the store ok?" He had more of an attitude in his voice than he would like. This was such a stupid idea; he shouldn't have come here.

"Ok."

"What?" Kevin looked surprised.

Walking out of his house and closing the door he answered. "You seem to be in a lot of worry for your bike. Although I do not understand why, I do understand that everyone has something that they hold dear to them. If someone was going to harm my collection of astrology books I would be very hurt as well."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow. "So….you will?"

"Yes." Edd nodded.

Kevin nodded. "Awesome!" He started to walk back to his house, making sure that Eddward was keeping up with him. He wanted to be able to get to the store as quickly as he could so he wouldn't get caught in the rain. The clouds were getting darker and darker. Opening the garage Kevin held out a hand toward his bike and started to walk away. "Well, there's stuff in the fridge to eat or drink if you need it. And, a radio..and" he looked back at his bike. "What are you doing..?!"

Eddward was kneeling down beside the red-head's motorcycle, examining it. "Your issue is not a fuse. Your issue is with the drive chain."

Kevin smacked his forehead with his hand. The drive chain! He felt so stupid. Slumping his shoulders, he walked over to his bike and kneeled down next to Edd.

"See? There is just some blockage. It must have caused the bike to stop working properly since it is getting into the bike itself."

"Ohhh." He nodded. "Probably when I went riding in the mud….what?"

Edd was looking at Kevin with wide eyes. "This is not a dirt bike."

"Yeah, yeah I know." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You should be careful."

Kevin looked at him weird. "Yeah, yeah, I wear a helmet."

"That-" the shorter boy got cut off from Kevin standing up.

He flashed a smile. "Thanks man!"

Edd stood up. "Oh..Yeah, no problem."

There was a moment of awkward silence until the sky roared with thunder. They saw that is started to rain.

"Oh man, sorry. You can stay here until it stops."

Eddward shook his head. "No, it is alright. It is not that bad yet." He nodded before leaving the garage and jogging back to his house. He could hear Kevin thank him, and something else. Did he say his name? He couldn't hear over the thunder. Walking inside he took off his shoes at the door and left them on the mat. He needed some rest.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Waking up, Eddward yawned and looked at the digital clock that was beside his bed. 12:20 AM. He could hear the rain violently hit the roof and his bedroom window. Had it been raining this whole time? More importantly, he was asleep this whole time? Well, he did need his rest for tomorrow, but still, he felt like he had wasted his whole day away. Edd rested his arm over his eyes as he lies on his back and sighs. Tomorrow was going to feel different; at least he assumed it would. It would be the first day of being a senior in high school. He felt like that was when everything was supposed to change and that your best high school year is this one. Rolling over to his side Edd stared at his collection of books on his book self – or at least what he could see of them in the dark. He didn't feel any different now, but maybe things would change for the better. He closed his eyes and could only hope.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eddward stared at his food that was in front of him. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of eggs and bacon that he has cooked for himself. The house was completely empty except for the news that was on in the other room and the birds that could be hear from outside. Finishing up his breakfast, Edd put his dishes into the sink to rinse off before putting them away into the dishwasher. Walking over to the front door he grabbed his messenger bag and slipped his shoes on. Taking a deep breath he opened his front door, closed it behind him, and started to walk down to the end of the street, where it forms a circle.

He took his time getting there, not in any rush. He was looking forward to being a senior but he was also a bit unsure about the whole thing. What was he supposed to expect happen? Were the rules going to be different now? Could he do things that he couldn't do when he wasn't a senior? Was more expected from him now? Not that that last part would bother him – he welcomed a challenge; and so he takes all the Honors and Advanced Placement courses that he can.

"Hey Eddward."

Whipping his head around, he saw Kevin walking up to him. "….Hello.

"You look nervous; are you nervous?" He laughed some and patted Edd on the back, rather hard.

The shorter boy tried not to show any indication that it hurt and shrugged his shoulders. "Not really."

"Good 'cause there's no reason to be."

"….Why aren't you riding your bike?" My gosh, Eddward was shocked; this has got to be the longest conversations he's had with Kevin starting from yesterday. In all the time that they knew each other, they only shared a few greetings and phrases. And there was no need to go any further, they just don't belong in the same crowd. It was as simple as that.

"Yeah, well, I decided not to take it to school today since it is the first day and all. The place is going to be crowded with freshmen who don't know what they are doing; I don't need one of them doing something stupid like jumping out in front of me you know?" Kevin looked at Edd like he was supposed to say something.

He just nodded and said "Yeah."

The red-head put his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, thanks for yesterday."

"Yesterday?" a blonde with short hair came walking up to them, in a skimpy outfit as usual.

Edd shivered for her. Wasn't she cold?

"Oh hi Nazz." Kevin smiled. "I was just thanking Edd for fixing my bike."

Edd? Was that the first time he had ever called him that?

"Oh?" Nazz looked at Edd with a smile.

"I just found the problem. And Kevin executed the solution."

"…Right." She giggled and smiled.

Eddward was confused. What was so funny?

Eddward stood at the bus stop like he had times before, while his tall friend Ed talked to him about the numerous dreams he had over the summer and which ones he planned to turn into comic books. Rolf didn't show up but that was usual since he always drove himself to school once he got his license. The strange thing was was that Eddy did not show up. Maybe he had slept in, or maybe he was sick. He thought about going to go check on him, but the bus had just pulled up to pick them up. Looking back at the cul-de-sac, Eddward got on the bus with a deep breath and hoped that his first day would be a day to remember.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So far, it was not. Edd had already taken all of the higher education classes that they had to offer so he was stuck his classes that were…."normal" so to speak. He was stuck with some classes that he felt would be a big waste of time. And the classes that he was in had to of course have jocks in them. Jocks and Eddward do not mix. At all. He spent his day getting picked on and made a fool out of. All he could do was bite his tongue and hope for the day to be over. Usually, the first day is the worst and after a few days go by they get over their childish ways and move on with their lives.

Ed sat down next to Eddward in the cafeteria. "You look down. Have some meatloaf!"

Eddward smiled. "Ed, you are the only one who likes it; besides, I packed my lunch." He points to his lunch in front of him.

"But they have fries!" Ed pointed behind him where the food was being served.

Edd was about to say something when someone slamming a tray down on the table in front of him cut him off. "Oh, Eddy, where were you this morning?"

"Don't give me that bullshit you know exactly where I was!" he pointed at Edd.

Eddward widened his eyes. "I did not know where you were, that is why I am asking you."

Eddy groaned and sat down at the table. "Of course you didn't know where I was because you were gone all damn summer!"

"Yes I was." He was confused; what did this have to do with him knowing where Eddy was this morning?

"I can't believe that you left me and Ed here all summer by ourselves!"

"I was at a science convention and fair; you knew that."

"No shit I knew that; I just can't believe you left us here when we are always together. We had a huge failure with the scams and didn't get a profit."

"Well, Eddy, maybe this is a sign to stop the scams."

"Excuse me?"

Ed looked at them both with worry.

"Well," Eddward continued. "maybe we have grown up enough to stop taking money from people. It is just so unethical."

"Your attitude is unethical! You think you're so damn high and mighty like you are better than everyone else!"

"Eddy..!.." Ed looked with worry.

"I never-"

"Don't even bother explaining!" Eddy stood up. "Come on Ed!"

Eddward saw the confusion on Ed's face on what he should do. "Just go with Eddy, Ed." Ed had been friends with Eddy long before him. It was only fair that he should go follow him. They were best friends after all. He just came later.

After a few seconds Ed left, still with a look of worry, leaving Edd to just sit alone and eat his lunch as the universe kept going.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Walking back to his house was the only thing he had to look forward to. The school day was over and he was miserable. What Eddy had said to him left him so confused and worried. What did this mean? What should he do? All Edd really wanted to do was to lay in his bed in misery. He placed his hand on the door knob when he heard his name.

"Edd!"

Looking back he saw Kevin running up toward him.

"Hello."

"Hey man, I wanted to thank you for my bike and was wondering if you wanted to hand at the field with us?"

Us? He really didn't want to be around anyone; not that just Kevin alone would work. He just wanted to be alone. "Oh, thank you but I will have to decline. I am..not feeling too well."

"Oh man, sorry to hear that. Get better soon and I'll thank you some other way. See ya!" With a wave he was gone, jogging away from him.

Going inside, Edd walked up the stairs and fell on to his bed with a thud, face first. Did this mean that he didn't have any friends? Was he alone just like before? Why was everything changing so drastically? He didn't want this kind of change at all. Closing his eyes, Edd drifted off into sleep, where he had dreams of him and his friends in nothing but pure happiness.

To be continued

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No no poor Edd! Dont worry I still love you! ;3;


	2. No Pain No Gain

Oh wow another chapter so soon? Should be doing work 'OTL Hope You Enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 2: No Pain = No Gain

Dragging his feet across the floor, Eddward groaned. He was really hoping there would be a random fire drill or something. His next class was torture and he didn't even want to think about going to it.

His day began just like the day before, only, even worse than he could imagine. Last night he had come to the conclusion that Eddy was just upset at the time and that he would be back to his old self today. Of course with Edd's luck, that was not the case – at all. Eddward had walked to the bus stop like usual and talked with Ed and listened to his crazy stories. Everything was fine until Eddy showed up and the whole atmosphere between the three of them changed dramatically. Edd tried to say hi to him but Eddy only gave him a glare and looked away as he directed Ed to stand by him. Edd was left alone at the bus top as he felt like all eyes were on him, when in reality no one was really paying attention. He felt like such a fool to think that everything was going to be fine between them. Now everything was falling apart instead of coming together like he hoped his last year of high school would be. He couldn't understand how this could be the best year of his high school life. He figured that this saying was based on lies by adults to get kids to go to school. All Eddward could do was get on the bus alone and sit alone as he stared out of the window.

During the day wasn't much better. He still got picked on by the jocks, and if they ever knew that he and Eddy where in a fight he would be in some serious trouble since he would no longer have his bodyguards to help him, as they call it.

Already feeling alone and in despair, he really didn't want to have to go to this class. Granted, it was his last class but he still had no desire to go to it. He could not pick one more class that seemed even the slight bit interesting to him so he had asked his parents if they had any suggestions. They both in unison said "Gym."

Opening up the heavy door to the boy's locker room, he walked in with a timid demeanor. What was he supposed to do? He really didn't want to dress in front of everyone. He quickly went to his locker as the few people who were in the room were talking and not paying attention. Opening it up he took out his gym clothes and walked to the nearby bathroom to change. Once he was done he left the bathroom to find that the locker room was practically empty. Did it really take him that long to change? Trotting over to his locker he did want to make it to class before it began, even if it was the worst class in the world.

Edd made his way to the entrance of the gym after putting his regular clothes away. He scanned the floor for his class – there were three other gym classes starting. One was just strictly freshmen – they were all running around like they lost their head. Gosh, was he this way when he was a freshman?

"Eddward!"

The thin boy's head shot up and saw that his teacher was calling him over. Walking fast, he made his was over and apologized for being late. Ms. Carmine, his teacher, told him to have a seat on the floor so that she could take attendance.

Edd looked at her with wide eyes. "The floor?"

She sighed at him. "Yes the floor Eddward – go sit on the floor!" She pointed to an empty "seat" in the back corner of their part of the gym.

Looking back at her he hoped she would give him another alternative – perhaps the bleachers. She just scowled at him and he hung his head as he started to slowly walk over to his spot. Sitting down, he felt like he could just feel the germs crawling onto him. Shivering, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. It wasn't working.

"Are you okay?"

Hm…? Opening his eyes, Edd was faced with a blonde boy that was sitting next to him. "Oh..I.."

"It looked like you were sick; are you okay?" He looked at Edd with a puzzled look.

Edd just nodded.

"Cool! My name is Sam!" He held out his hand.

Edd just looked at it and shook it. "Eddward…with two D's."

Sam looked amazed. "No kidding! That's neat." He smiled. "Hmm..I'll call you Double D!" He gave a thumbs up.

"Maybe he doesn't want your stupid nickname."

Sam leaned back and revealed the girl sitting next to him. She had short brown hair and brown bangs. "That's Sally."

"Ugh I hate my name." She stared straight ahead. "It's so lame like some no-named writer couldn't think of anything better."

Sam shrugged. "Well I like the name I gave him and he likes it too don't you Double D?" He looked at him.

"You can't decide that for him you moron!"

"A-Actually.."

They both looked at him.

"…I don't mind it; that's what people call me sometimes." Or what they used to.

"Great! Double D it is!" He grinned while Sally rolled her eyes.

"Shut up I'm trying to take attendance!" Ms. Carmine waved her pen around.

The three chuckled and kept their voices to a whisper.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a warm-up exorcise they were to head outside which is where they were now.

"Where are we going again?"

"God do you ever pay attention?!" Sally sighed. "To the fields!"

"Ohhhh.." Sam nodded his head.

"I mean, that's where everyone is going…dumbass."

Eddward's eyes widened at the language.

"You'll get used to her foul mouth, Double D. I know it's not what a true lady is supposed to sound like." He laughed.

"Shut up dick-weed!"

Edd couldn't help but laugh at their constant back-and-forth arguments. They were all fun and nothing serious. It made him think about the arguments he would have with Eddy. When they fought it was always something serious and he felt that Eddy would always take it to the extreme like he did yesterday at lunch. Was this how friends were really supposed to act?

"Finally we are here." Sam said.

Sally snorted. "My God it was like a 40 second walk; calm down."

When reaching the field, one other gym class was already outside while the other two classes stayed inside of the gym. Edd was glad that the freshmen stayed inside. He really didn't want to deal with their kind of energy. Ms. Carmine told them that they were going to do some simple exercises today. Edd felt like these activities were going to be way more than he could handle.

They had walked out onto the football field which had to be explained by Sam that this was the football field while the other field to the right was the soccer field and that the other field at the end of the zone was the baseball field that was next to the tennis courts. Edd felt silly since he thought there was one field for everything. Ms. Carmine explained to them that they could use the equipment that was out on the field(which were events that you would think would be at a mini Olympics). She also explained that they could join the other class that was outside with them. Most of the class just stuck with the field equipment since they did not know the other class.

"Come on, let's go with the other class!" Sam started to jog away.

"W-Wait..!.." Edd called out. "Do you know them?"

He grinned. "No but it never hurts to make new friends, right?"

Was that…did that mean that they were friends?

Sally grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. "Come on, don't be a wuss!"

Once they made it to the other class, who was on the soccer field, they kicked a ball around with the group until Sam was tired of it.

"I heard some people are at the baseball field; we should go."

"We just got here!" Sally threw her arms up in the air.

"Come on!" Sam ran off.

Sally sighed and looked at Edd. "Sorry to put you through all of this. He usually freaks people out because he acts like such a child. He fits his looks."

Edd had to agree, Sam did look younger than he really was and his freckles didn't help. He thought that Sam was actually an inch or two shorter than him which made him happy. She slightly shook his head. "It's not a problem; I'm having fun." He smiled and Sally smiled back.

"Come on you guyssss!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eddward was sitting on the bleachers to the baseball field, trying to catch his breath. He had never done so much running and activity in one time period. He was glad that he could find a shaded part of the seats, thanks to the trees. Down below on the field he could see Sam and Sally playing catch and kickball with everyone else. He needed this break though. Taking the bottom of his shirt, he wiped off the sweat that was accumulating on his forehead.

"Work up a sweat?"

Edd sat as still as a wooden board for a second before quickly shoving his shirt back down. He knew that voice. Looking next to him he saw Kevin. "H-H-H-"

The red-head looked confused and widened his green eyes. "Hmm?"

"H-How did you get here?!"

"I walked." He smiled.

"B-But…" He didn't understand how he didn't sense, see, or hear him.

Sitting down next to him, Kevin sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "Nice outside today huh?"

Edd nodded.

"Did you have fun out there?"

The shorter boy looked at him confused.

Kevin pointed out to the baseball field.

"You saw that?!" Why was he so embarrassed? Probably because he didn't want anyone he knew to see him struggle to do simple activities such as these. Yeah.

"Uh yeah" he laughed. "I have gym too you know."

W….Whaat?! Edd had a mortified look on his face.

"Gee, I didn't know you hated me that much, Edd." Kevin said teasing.

"N-No I don't hate you." He shook his head. In a glance, he noticed that Kevin had been out there working too. He looked a little out of breath and worn out. Speaking of being worn out, "Kevin, what happened to your arm and knee?"

"Hm? Oh the bandages? I tend to go the extreme when playing a game." He laughed.

"Game?"

"Yeah, you know, the baseball games."

Edd's eyes widened.

"I'm on the baseball team."

"No way!" He covered his mouth, embarrassed from his outburst.

"Yup!" he smiled. "And I love it."

"But, I thought you were in football."

"I was, but…." He looked down. "It's just not for me anymore."

"O-Oh well as long as you're happy now."

"I am and you should be too." He grinned.

"Wh…"

"I should probably get going; class is about to end. I'll see you around!" With a wave Kevin started to jog down the stairs.

Edd was about to get up himself when he saw Kevin turn back around to say something.

"Keep working on those abs!" And with that, he ran off.

Edd stood still in shock and in confusion.

The school bell rang for class to end and Edd shouted out his frustration to the sky. "How embarrassing!"

To be continued

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Edd is so animated around Kevin :3


	3. Jealousy

Oh my everyone so sorry for the delay! These past couple weeks were brutal for me ;_; But here is a new chapter~ Hope You Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 3: Jealousy

A few weeks had gone by and it looked like things were getting better for Edd. The jocks weren't picking on him as often; they were even sincerely asking for help with class material. He was making some new friends – and getting even closer to Sam and Sally. He had gotten used to Sally's bad language and he had to admit that it was sometimes really funny. Things were not going any different with Eddy. They were still not talking, or rather, Eddy still ignores him. Whenever Eddy isn't around Ed will talk to Eddward but that is the only time. At first this situation with Eddy was putting a real big whole in Edd's life but as some time went by it really wasn't bothering him as much as it used to. It was no longer on his mind for every second of the day – and he liked that.

For Kevin, however, things just seemed to be getting a little out of control for him. Now for most guys, Kevin's problem would be every guy's dream but for him it was a bit of an annoyance. Kevin's problem was girls – too many girls. He didn't understand why these girls were trying to get his attention but when he asked Rolf about it his friend said it's always been like that it is just a bit more this time around. The red-head just couldn't understand it – he wasn't doing anything that would indicate that he wanted all of this attention. And to top it all off, Nazz was acting a bit weird as well. He couldn't really explain it. He shrugged his shoulders at the thought as he walked down the sidewalk. He was on his way to Rolf's place so that they could go to the fields. The red-head should be working on homework but who wants to do that when it's such a nice day outside?

As he walked passed a house he could hear coughing and looked over his shoulder. It was Edd's house. Curious, he started to walk over to the front door when he heard the coughing again and realized that it was coming from the backyard. He stepped to the side and started to walk toward the open fence. He knocked on the wood and waited.

Holding his hand up to cover his mouth and nose, Eddward walked over to the opening and looked surprised. "Kevin?" His words were muffled from his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh I think the more important question is what are _you_ doing?" He put his hands on his hips as he stood straight up. "Are you doing drugs?" He grinned.

Edd had a mortified look on his face. "I would _never_!"

"Relax, I was only teasing." He walked past Eddward and started to make his way into the backyard. "Can I check it out?"

'But you are already in..' Edd thought to himself. "Um sure." He closed the gate behind him.

"So this is what all the coughing was about." Kevin was holding up a dusty rug and started to swat it around, watching the dust fly off.

Edd kept his distance. "Yes, I was told to clean out the garage and I decided to start with these rugs. I did not expect there to be so much dust – but then again I do not even remember having these rugs."

The red-head dropped the rug onto the ground. "Why don't you wear a mask or something?"

Eddward slumped his shoulders. "I could not find any."

Kevin shrugged. "Oh well. Are you almost done?"

"No I am still on the first one – and that took me about half an hour."

"Are you kidding me?!"

Edd looked confused – he wasn't kidding.

"Ugh fine I'll help you." The baseball player picked up a rug and started to pound away at the dust.

"Ah no that is not ne-"

"Shut up I'm helping you and that's that!"

The shorter boy looked shocked and just nodded his head in thanks and slowly picked up a rug – since it was heavy for him.

Kevin, watching, just playfully rolled his eyes and continued onto the next rug.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I really appreciate you helping me."

"No problem. Damn this is some good lemonade!"

The two boys were relaxing on the couch after about 10 or 15 minutes of cleaning the rugs free of dust. Speaking of the couch, when did they start to sit so close?

Edd looked a bit uneasy at the situation as he spoke. "I am..glad that you like it."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

They started to speak at the same time before laughing and letting the other speak.

"Okay I'll go." Kevin said. "I did have a purpose to come here, you know, instead of being your slave boy."

"Ah! That is right I completely forgot." He held his hand up to his mouth.

Kevin chuckled. "It's alright; I forgot too." He looked at his glass of lemonade before gulping the rest of it down. "I came over to ask if you wanted to go to the fields with me."

"The fields?"

"Yeah, you know…where the soc-"

"No I know what the fields are." Edd interrupted – he was shocked that he didn't let the other boy finish. "I am just shocked that you came over to ask me this."

"Hm? Why?"

Edd was about to respond when a drop of sweat fell from the tip of his nose and into his glass of remaining lemonade. He looked at it in disgust.

"Something the matter?" Kevin smiled.

"I need to rinse this out." Getting up, Edd turned to head for the kitchen.

Kevin quickly stood up and blocked his path. Smirking, he takes the glass and drinks the contents.

Edd's face was frozen as his mouth was left wide open in shock.

"What?" He handed Edd back the glass.

"That had my sweat in it!"

He shrugged. "I don't mind. Can't waste it." He turned and headed for the front door. "Since you're all sweaty, how about you take a shower and I will wait for you so we can leave." He opens the door.

"W-Wait I-"

The red-head smiled and closed the door before Edd could protest.

The shorter boy was left to ponder and stand in shock. 'What….just happened?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finishing putting on his shoes after his shower, Edd fell back to sit onto his bed. He thought about why Kevin would even ask him to the fields for. It's not like Edd could participate in anything that the other boy would want to do. He got tired just from smacking dust off of rugs. Sighing, he got up and started to head down the stairs. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could just watch and cheer on the sidelines.

Now this would be the second time that he has gone to Kevin's house. Edd was actually feeling a bit nervous and he couldn't understand why. He quickly concluded that it was because their talking to each other was still new. Whenever he meets someone knew he is a little nervous at least. This is like meeting Kevin for the first time all over again. Putting his hand on the door knob he turned it and opened it, only to be stopped by something in his way.

"Kevin?"

Looking over his shoulder, Kevin was sitting down outside of the door with his back to Edd. He smiles. "Hey."

"I-I…thought I was going to meet you at your house." Why was he stammering with his words?

"I know, but I thought it would be better to wait here instead. He stood up and dusted off any dirt that was on him.

Eddward was starting to get flustered at the thought that Kevin was waiting for him. The red-head knew that Edd was taking a shower and he was waiting outside the door. It gave him a weird feeling in his stomach but he tried to not show any discomfort or uncertainty.

"You ready?"

Edd nodded and he closed the door before they walked over to the fields.

Once there, he could see Rolf in the distance waving at them. Edd sighed in relief – he certainly didn't want to be alone with Kevin. Once they reached Rolf he smiled at them.

"Hello Eddward."

He nodded. "Hello Rolf." He felt like such a short person when next to Rolf. Kevin was taller than Edd but Rolf was taller than Kevin.

Rolf led them to the bleachers of the soccer field as Kevin and he talked. Edd felt a little awkward at first but Kevin made sure to include him into their talking – which made him happy.

As they sat Kevin asked "So what number is he?"

"7" Rolf answered.

Edd looked confused and Kevin filled him in.

"Oh right I didn't tell you why we are here in the first place. Rolf's cousin is in a soccer team and this is their last practice game before the first official one."

Rolf raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell him why we are here?"

"Heh," Kevin scratched the back of his head. "I kinda forgot."

Rolf just shook his head and smiled.

As the players were warming up, they started various topics to talk about and Edd liked the small talk that they were having. He felt like he belonged in their crowd.

Without warning, someone covered Kevin's eyes and giggled. Looking over, Edd saw Nazz and was shocked to see what she was wearing. Those shorts were way too short for public. And now when she sat down her legs would be exposed to all of the germs that were on these metal seats. He shivered and felt sorry for her.

She sat down next to Kevin, awfully close in fact, and wrapped her arm around his. Edd jolted as he saw her give him a quick and nasty look. He quickly shook his head and focused his attention on the game that was starting. That was just his imagination right? Why would she give him that look – they have never been anything but nice to each other. For the rest of the game Edd had questions in the back of his mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rolf introduced his cousin, Ron, and his winning team to Edd, Kevin, and Nazz when the game was over. He was about 8 years old and always had a huge smile on his face. Edd found his personality very nice and refreshing.

Rolf had motioned Edd to him, away from the group some. Once there, the tall boy spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"About what?" Nazz was the only trouble on his mind at the moment. How would he know that?

"About Nazz."

Edd's eyes grew wide some.

"I saw the look that she gave you."

"You did? How?"

Rolf just smiled. "Don't let it get to you. She's just jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

Rolf continued to smile without saying anything.

Edd gave him a weird look. Did the silence mean him? Nazz was jealous of him? If so, why? Edd was no threat. At least, that's what he thought. Was he doing something to make her upset?

Suddenly, Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd's neck. "The game was so fun! I can't wait for the real one!" He laughed.

Edd almost fell over from the sudden change in weight.

"What about you Edd? Did you have fun?"

Edd looked surprised that he asked the question. "Y..Yes! I did." He nodded his head.

Kevin's smile grew wide and he started to walk, still attached to Edd.

As they stumbled away, Rolf followed behind with his smile and Edd could have sworn he could feel death glares from Nazz hitting the back of his head.

To Be Continued

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ohhhh Kevin you sly fox you X3


	4. To Stay Or To Go

I had fun writing this chapter :3 Especially around the middle of it hahah Hope You Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 4: To Stay Or To Go

Kevin paced back and forth in his room as he bit on his bottom lip. Today was the day and he wasn't prepared for anything. He had a whole week to get things figured out and yet he still didn't really know what was going on. He felt like a he was dropped into an unfamiliar world and left to either live or die. He stopped moving and sighed as he hung his head. Maybe this was a stupid idea. If he was feeling this way then he knew that things weren't any better on the other end. It was all his stupid fault.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey Edd do you wanna hang with us this weekend and veg out?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I have plans."

Sam frowned. "Whaat? You never have plans."

"Sam!" Sally hit him on the back of the head.

Edd smiled. "No it is okay; he is right."

The three were sitting outside in Sally's backyard, watching her two dogs chase each other.

"Where are you going that's so important?" Sam crossed his arms as Sally rolled her eyes.

Edd hesitated for a moment. "To a friend's house."

Sam slumped more into his seat. "Lame."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Edd paced back and forth in front of his front door and clenched the front of his shirt. Was it wrong of him to say yes? Was it just supposed to be a nice gesture and he took it seriously? He didn't know anymore and at this point it was too late to turn back. Wait, he could make an excuse of some sort. Something like he's sick. No no. He shook his head. That wouldn't work. Of course he would know that something is wrong and suspicious. He was stuck now and there was no getting out of this situation.

Leaving his house, Edd made his way down the street, very slowly. He wanted to prolong this as much as he could. His heart was pumping and he was starting to get a bit shaky. He didn't even notice how close he was to his destination until he realized he was right in front of Kevin's house.

Edd turned on his heel to leave and he jolted in surprise when he heard the garage door open. He kept his stance and didn't move a hair.

"H-" Kevin cleared his throat. "Hey.."

"Hey…"

"What are you standing there for?"

"No real reason."

"And you're not looking at me."

Edd slowly turned his body in unison to face Kevin. He was taken aback by what the other boy was wearing. It looked like they were brand new - or at least well taken care of. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a nice design and black shorts. Edd felt embarrassed, here Kevin asked him to come over to his house to hang out, as he wore his same old regular clothes.

"Are you going to come any closer?"

Edd was taken away from his thoughts and brought back to the situation. He slowly made his way up the drive-way and into the garage, while Kevin watched him in amusement. As he started to make his way to the door, Kevin stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I-Inside?"

Kevin smiled and swung his leg over his bike to sit down before patting the seat behind him. "Come on."

Edd quickly shook his head multiple times. "N-N-Wh-But!"

"What's the matter?" The red head leaned back in the seat.

Edd couldn't help but try to move his glance from Kevin. He didn't want Kevin to see whatever face he could be making. "I-I thought the plans were to hang at your house?"

Kevin sat back up. "It is. It will make sense later, don't worry." He pats the seat again. "Trust me."

Did he trust Kevin? Well, yes. Yes he did. Hesitating, Edd started to walk closer before Kevin tossed a helmet at him. "Here."

"Ah!" Edd caught the protection, barely, and huffed at Kevin.

The other boy laughed and placed his hands onto the handles of the bike.

The shorter boy quietly and shyly put the helmet on as he watched Kevin put on his. He just stood next to the bike, not knowing what to do.

"Sit."

Edd jumped a little, nervous. "I-I know…." Shaking, he sat down on the seat with his legs on one side before slowly moving one leg over the other side of the vehicle. Edd could hear something and looked to see Kevin moving a little. Was he….laughing at him? He could feel his face getting hot and he looked down to hide his face.

Kevin just shook his head with a smile and turned on the engine. "Hold on."

Hold on? Hold on where? Edd didn't know where he was supposed to put his hold on. He knows that a woman puts her arms around the man, according to movies. But Edd wasn't a woman. Where was a man supposed to hold another man? Edd just held onto the seat for now as he tried to figure out a solution. Before he knew it, Kevin had taken off, closing the garage door behind them.

Edd slammed forward and grabbed hold of Kevin's waste with his arms in reflex of fear of falling off. He could feel Kevin move again and figured he was laughing at him.

"You afraid?" The red-head called out over the roar of the engine.

Without hesitation Edd answered "Yes!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kevin's motorcycle comes to a stop before he kicks the stand down to rest the bike. "You know, you can let go now."

Edd stayed clinging to Kevin as if his life depended on it. His face was buried against the red-head's back.

Kevin chuckled. "Edd?"

Jumping some at his name, Edd raised his head and saw Kevin looking at him and he quickly released his death-grip. "S-Sorry."

"It's no problem man." Getting off, the taller boy placed his helmet on the handle of the bike.

Edd started to do the same as he asked a question. "Where are we…?...Woah!" Edd's eyes widened as he was faced in front of a house – but not just any house: a HUGE house. "I-It is huge!"

Kevin grinned. "Why thank you."

Edd looked confused at the response but quickly followed Kevin to the front door. "Are we going in there? Where are we?"

"Don't worry; I have permission to be here." Kevin takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. "After you."

Edd gulps and makes his way past Kevin and into the luxurious house. His eyes were spoiled by all of the fancy things that he was seeing. He couldn't believe that a relative of Kevin's could live in such an extravagant place. It was way too big for even 5 people! But perhaps that was because he was so used to his small and cozy home – which he did love.

"So…do you like it?" Kevin asked.

Edd spun around with a face of an excited child. "It is truly amazing! I cannot believe I am in such fancy and expensive place. I could not even dream this up."

Kevin got flustered and looked away as he started to move closer. "If you think the entrance is cool, wait until you see the TV."

Edd looked curious as he followed the other boy around the rooms until they reached what looked like an entertainment room. "Ah!" The blue-eyed boy leaned back and pointed as he was taken aback by how big the TV was. "It is huge as well!"

Kevin laughed and sat down on the couch while holding his sides.

Eddward looked back at Kevin, embarrassed by his actions.

"Come, sit." Kevin patted the seat next to him.

The other boy nodded and took a sit by him.

"Wanna play some video games?"

"Oh, I love video games!"

Kevin looked shocked. "Really?"

"Oh yes. Strategy games are just so much fun." Edd smiles.

"O-Oh well," Kevin looked away from the smile in embarrassment. "these aren't strategy games that you would like." He rubbed the back of his head.

"That is okay! I can try what you like." He smiles again.

"O-Okay.." Kevin got up to grab a handful of games before putting one into his gaming system and starting the game. He tossed a controller to Edd. "Here, you be the chick."

"A-Ah.." He grabbed the controller. "Oh okay." His eyes went wide as Kevin sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"My character…she is missing her armor and clothes."

Kevin covered his mouth with his hands to hide his laughter. "Edd, that IS her armor and clothes."

"What?! She is wearing hardly anything!"

Kevin shrugs. "It's what's popular I guess." He starts to push buttons to start the game as he explains the rules to Edd.

Edd couldn't help but wonder if this popular element is something that Kevin searches for. Perhaps that is why he is with Nazz. Surely her breasts were not as big as the girl in this game but she did wear very little clothing – especially in the summer.

"Hey are you still here?"

Edd came back to the moment. "Ah yes I apologize."

"If you don't hurry I will beat you!" Kevin started smashing his controller buttons.

"W-Wait…how do I move?!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Edd slowly awoke from the sound of a guns shooting. His eyes slowly fixated on the huge TV screen in front of him as he started to yawn.

"Have a nice nap?"

That voice was so close. Wait, what was he lying on? Shifting to sit up, Eddward was shocked to find that he was laying his head against Kevin's shoulder. "A-Ah! I apologize.." He scoots away a few inches.

The other boy paused the game he was playing. "It's alright. You obviously needed the rest."

"Yeah.." He rubbed his eyes and yawned a little.

"Still tired huh?"

Edd looked at Kevin with tired eyes and a blank expression.

The red-head smiled and looked away. "Well, you can stay if you want."

Edd blinked. "Hm?"

"There's extra clothes for you and stuff.." he rubbed his arm, nervous, "so you can stay if you want.."

"S..Stay?"

"You know…" Kevin cleared his throat. "stay the night."

To Be Continued

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ohhhh Edd what's your answer? :3


	5. Movie Time

Ahhh since it's been a bit from the last chapter, I stayed up real late to finish this! Thats right I did it for yall! XD Your guy's reviews make me so happy X3 Thank you~ Hope You Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 5: Movie Time

Eddward took the cold water from his cupped hands and splashed it on his face. After drying his face with a nearby hand-towel, which hadn't been used yet, Edd sighed and looked into the mirror in front of him. How did he get to be in this situation? Looking around, he saw that the mirror had a vintage white border around it and the white pearl walls had a light blue border around the top edges. The boy's eyes gazed back to his face in the mirror before looking at door to slowly open it.

The hallway was dark as he made his way back to a poorly lit room. Turning the corner, no one was in the room, just a new look of blankets and pillows on the couch and floor. Right, nothing to do but to go forward. Of course Edd knew he was here because he had said yes. Well, more like he just nodded while Kevin looked like he was the happiest person alive. The black haired boy walked over to the floor to sit down on the blanket that was provided. The huge TV was on a cop show of some sort; he had never seen it. Edd saw that the remote was on the couch behind him and he grabbed it to change it to a familiar channel. The next thing that was on was a documentary about red pandas. His small smile quickly turned into a look of shock as he had a mortified look on his face. Had he gotten so comfortable here that he would just pick up the remote and change the channel? He was a guest in this house; this was not the way to behave. Before he could change the channel back, he heard a familiar voice.

"What's this?" Kevin walked into the room in his sleep clothes of black polyester shorts and a cotton gray short-sleeved shirt.

"E-Ehm.." Edd tried to change the channel but Kevin grabbed the remote from him and sat on the couch.

"It looks like a ferret."

"W-Well, actually, this is a red panda."

Kevin looked at him with a puzzled look. "Riiight..it looks like a ferret."

Edd just chuckled some and Kevin looked away.

"I hope those aren't too big."

Eddward looked confused before Kevin pointed to his clothes. "Oh, they are a little big but they still manage to fit me well enough; thank you for letting me borrow them."

"No problem." The red head mumbled.

Silence.

"What are you doing on the floor anyway?"

Edd tilted his head in confusion. "I am sitting in my spot."

Kevin covered his mouth with his hand some, and darted his eyes away. "No..you're supposed to be on the couch."

"No it- Ahh!"

Kevin grabbed Eddward by his armpits and quickly lifted him up onto the couch. The only problem was that he set the shorter boy on the couch right in front of him. Kevin sat still, lost in thought.

"U-Um, Kevin?"

The taller boy came to his senses and quickly scooted from Edd. "S..Sorry."

Eddward held his arm. "I-It is not a problem."

"Anyway, you're the guest so you should sleep on couch and I'll sleep on the floor." Kevin held up his hand to stop Edd from protesting. "It's how it's going to be got it?"

Eddward smiled and nodded his head while Kevin smiled back and looked at the TV.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. And since I get to sleep on the couch you can choose the movie. Anything you want."

"Alright!" Kevin shot up from the couch. "But don't complain~" He grins and pops in a DVD. As it started to play, the red head went to sit down onto the floor before Edd stopped him.

"You can sit on the couch with me until you feel the need that you need to sleep."

"Hm? Are you sure Edd?"

He nods. "I do not want you to sit on the floor if you do not need to."

"Well, alright; if you're fine with it." Kevin hesitantly sat on the couch next to the other boy.

Edd covered himself with part of the blanket as he stared at the screen as the movie played.

Noticing, Kevin asked "Are you cold?"

"No, I am fine with this blanket. It is very warm and cozy."

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah. It's my favorite one."

Edd's eyes widened a little and looked over to Kevin. "Oh, I apologize; here, you have some too."

Kevin took the other half of the blanket that was handed to him. "Thanks.."

They watched the movie in silence except for the few comments that were mentioned. The situation turned more into a commentary rather than watching the movie in silence.

All was going fine until the moment in the movie was turning from romantic to sexual. Before anyone could say anything Eddward and Kevin where watching a sex scene. Edd quickly covered his eyes. 'Ah! My eyes! The indecency! I have never seen anything like this. This is so…awkward. And embarrassing.' Edd lowered his head as these thoughts and more went through his head.

Kevin looked at the screen in disbelief. Not only was this scene happening but it was huge right in front of them. Curse the huge TV. He quickly darted his eyes over at Edd, hoping it didn't traumatize him. He felt bad seeing Edd in this state and quickly started to turn down the TV. "..I'm sorry Edd; I completely forgot that this scene was in here." Kevin felt like a huge idiot. He had ruined this moment and he was sure that Edd would either be mad at him, want to leave, or both.

Edd shielded his eyes from the screen as he looked at Kevin with an awkward smile. "No, it is okay. It is not something that can always be avoided."

Kevin avoided eye contact and sighed. He was starting to get hot. All of the pressure from the scene and Edd's feelings were getting to him.

Eddward could hear the other boy moving around and he looked over again to be left with a surprise. "Ah! K-Kevin! You're hat..!.." He pointed at Kevin's head.

The other boy laughed. "Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"Your hat is off!"

"Yessss." He smiled. "I think I need a hair cut though. Not sure." He ran his fingers through his long bangs.

"I think it looks fine- eep." Edd spoke without thinking and wished he could take it back.

"Oh? Thanks man." Kevin smiled and looked down to the floor, with a sad smile.

Edd felt like something was the matter. But he didn't know what. Just a few seconds ago everything seemed fine. Was it something that he said or did? "Is something the matter, Kevin?"

Kevin covered his face with his hand and moved his gaze to Edd which made the shorter boy jump some. "Edd," he looked away. "Hanging out like this..ever since school started..I've noticed something."

Edd blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

Kevin placed his hand on the couch and leaned forward, toward the other boy. "Edd, you are someone I can talk to. Someone that I feel I can really open up to. We've become such good friends…." He looked away. "At least, that's how I feel."

Edd opened his mouth to say something but Kevin kept talking.

"I have this feeling that people don't always see me for me and use me for their own personal needs. But, I don't get that with you. Edd, with you it's different. You see me for me and accept me. I feel safe with you. Like I belong."

Eddward's blue wide eyes stared into Kevin's electrifying green ones. "..Kevin..?"

"Agh!" Kevin quickly looked away and placed his hand in front of his face. "Dammit..."

Edd moved a little closer in an attempt to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was getting worried; he didn't like to see his friend like this.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to dump all of this on you..I just…I just needed to get it out. I don't know why now of all times though..Damn I'm such an idiot."

Edd placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "It is fine, Kevin. I share your feelings that we have become good friends. I feel the same way. I was afraid to feel this way because I felt that you may not have felt the same way. And.." he gulped. "I also feel as though you see me for who I am. I have been through some tough times but you have always been there for me and you have never passed judgment on me. I am thankful for your friendship Kevin."

The red head looked at Edd in shock.

"Ah..I did not mean to make such a long speech. I apolo-"

Edd was stopped by Kevin giving him a hug. Edd kept still for a few seconds in shock before coming to the conclusion that his friend needed comfort so he placed his hands on his back to return the hug.

Kevin placed his forehead on Edd's shoulder before lifting his head to look at Edd's face. "If I show you mine you have to show me yours."

"Wh-What?" Edd jumped some.

Kevin smiled and ran his fingers under Edd's hat which made him shiver some, unknowing to Kevin. The red head slowly pulled Edd's hat off while staring at him and tossed it to the side. "Pfft your hair…it's so messy."

"Wh-Wh-AH!" Edd finally realized what had happened and quickly took the blanket to cover his hair.

Kevin grabbed the blanket and yanked it from Edd's grip. "I wanna see it, Edd." He ran his fingers through the black hair. "It's so soft..and nice. I wouldn't mind seeing you like this more." He grinned.

Edd got flustered and tried to avoid eye contact.

Kevin was getting this feeling in his stomach and he couldn't really understand what he was doing. He had said what he needed to say but now his mind was taking him on a ride that he couldn't control. "Edd, listen. You are someone I can trust. That I want to continue being friends with. With you, I feel as though I can connect with you."

"Kevin I-"

Kevin softly pressed his lips against Edd's and it seemed as though time stopped while it sped up. Kevin hated himself for doing it but Edd's soft and quiet moan stopped all of his regretful thoughts.

Edd put his hands on Kevin's chest in shock and started to squirm. He didn't know what was going on. Well, he knew what was happening: he was being kissed. But he didn't understand why it was Kevin that was kissing him. This is not what he saw in the movies or read in books. He didn't understand why Kevin was doing this all of a sudden. Then he thought that this could be Kevin's way of relieving the stress that he was feeling and that this could be his way trying to receive comfort.

Kevin left Edd's lips for a couple of seconds before he attacked with more force. He was rewarded with a jump and gasp from Edd before he ran his fingers through that black silk hair. As soon as Edd gave another gasp Kevin took the opportunity to dash his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He wrestled his tongue with Edd's and he could tell that the shorter boy was nervous and uncertain of what to do. Kevin abruptly left Edd's lips and much to both of their surprise, Edd whined.

The black haired boy couldn't understand why he made that noise, as if he wanted more. All of this was a new sensation and he had never been in this type of situation before. He wanted to help Kevin, and if this was the way to help him, he would do it. He just felt so selfish that he was..enjoying it as well.

Kevin smirked and placed his kisses along Edd's neck before he started to lift Edd's shirt. He was faced with smooth skin as he ran his fingers along the other boy's sides by trailing his fingers up and down. Edd was forced to arch his back and the feeling that he was given. Kevin enjoyed the sight and quickly trailed kisses down his chest and stomach before he reached the other boy's waist. Edd tensed, not knowing what was going to happen next. Having Kevin so close to him was giving him so many different feelings and he didn't know what to do with them.

The red head grabbed the waist of his pants on Edd and slowly started to pull them down. The shorter boy quickly grabbed Kevin's arm with his hands as he panted softly. The sounds Edd was making was exciting Kevin and he thought if just this simple touching was making him pant, he couldn't wait to hear the sounds he would make once he went further. Kevin kissed Edd's hand to assure him and he continued to pull down the pants. He was happy to see that he wasn't the only one that was excited. Without warning, he grinded his hand against Edd that sent pleasure coursing through the shorter boy. He looked like he was going to pass out and Kevin realized that he couldn't hold back much longer.

He pulled down Edd's boxers with some force in one quick move. Edd shivered and gasped at the sudden cool feeling of the air. He was completely embarrassed to be exposed and fully naked in front of Kevin. He grabbed a corner of the blanket he was under and covered his face. Kevin smiled and chuckled before quickly licking and sucking Edd's member. The black haired boy's legs started to squirm as he released loud moans into the blanket. The sounds were too much for Kevin and he felt bad that he had to cut this short. He grabbed the blanket and moved it away from Edd's head. Leaning forward to Edd's ear he whispered. "Turn over; you won't have to face me."

Edd didn't nod or answer verbally; he only obeyed and slowly turned over, avoiding eye contact. His whole body was shivering in anticipation and embarrassment. He could feel Kevin's hands run over his sides and back as he kept to kneeling on his knees. All he could do was stay still as he could hear and feel Kevin moving around. Soon, he could feel Kevin press his body against his and it made Edd gasp even more. Without warning, Kevin started to prepare Edd for what was going to happen next. The shorter boy was panting and gasping with every movement of Kevin's finger. The red head couldn't wait to find out what noises where going to leave that sweet mouth when he enters him. The thought of it was too much to handle and he quickly replaced his fingers with his own member as he tightly gripped Edd's sides. He pushed in slowly and it killed him inside but he knew it would be best for Edd; and that was much more important than his want to thrust harshly.

Edd gripped the blanket as pain shot through him and he leaned forward to press his forehead against the seat of the couch. Kevin stopped, noticing the pain Edd was in. "Are you alright?" Edd got shivers from the other boy's voice and the sincere tone that he had. Edd nodded and Kevin waited a few more moments for Edd to adjust to the new situation before he slowly started to thrust. Soon, the pain turned into pleasure and Edd was giving moans and groans with every single thrust and he started to get louder and louder as Kevin started to move faster and faster. The taller boy leaned forward and licked up Edd's spine and Edd arched his back and gasped in shock. Edd couldn't even think about how unclean that action and all the others they were doing due to Kevin's repeated actions of his thrusting. Wrapping an arm around, Kevin grabbed Edd's member and pumped as he continued to thrust. All of the motions was beginning to be too much for Edd and his moans and sounds were starting to be wild.

Kevin started to thrust hard and quick and groaned before groaning Edd's name. Edd moaned in shock at the sound of his name and began to moan louder and quicker. Kevin thrusted harder and harder before releasing himself and continued to thrust and pump Edd until Edd did the same. Kevin grabbed Edd's waist again and gave a few more thrusts before slowing to a stop and lying on top of Edd tired, and panting some before slowly pulling out. Kevin laid down next to Edd and ran his fingers though the other boy's hair as he looked into blue eyes. Edd bit his lip and looked away embarrassed before the red head pulled the covers over them even though they were hot and sweaty; he knew that Edd would not want to be naked and revealed for any longer.

Kevin placed his arm around Edd and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against Edd's. "Thank you."

Edd looked shocked before he smile. He was so glad to help a friend and it filled him with so much joy. "You're welcome."

They lay on the couch in silence as their breathing started to get back to normal and they both started to drift off into sleep but not before thinking of one thing.

'What just happened?'

To be continued

""""""""""""""""""""

Is this what you all were waiting for?~ LOL See ya next chapter!~


End file.
